Wearing jewelry to enhance appearance of various parts of the body is a concept that predates recorded history. Jewelry designs generally include some kind of gemstone or decorative construction attached in a mounting. Large variety of jewelry is typically fashioned in such a way that they form a single static unit, such that it provides the jewelry wearer with one look for every item purchased.
Jewelry with different and fresh looks and appeal is often the wish of the wearer of jewelry. The desired variety can be achieved by owning a number of jewelry items, for example, several different rings, and periodically changing the ring being worn. The disadvantage of this approach is that the user is obligated to invest in a series of jewelry items which, for the most part, lie idly in the jewelry box and are only occasionally worn.
An alternative approach is to vary the appearance of a jewelry item by detachably connecting to the jewelry item an ornamental member which alters the appearance of the overall item.
The replaceability of decorative or ornamental elements in jewelry articles such as rings, pendants, earrings, necklaces, bracelets and broaches is already known where precious stone or ornamental member can be fitted through some links or magnetic mechanism, such that the wearer can detach and re-fit different ornamental elements.
A number of concepts for attaching a decorative or ornamental element to jewelry are available. In most instances, such arrangements deploy means where the ornamental element is attached and detached in apparent and direct manner whereby it is highly probable that the appearance gets impaired or whereby the detachment can happen inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,415 of Caroline, discloses a piece of jewelry with mobile elements. The piece of jewelry is toroidal in shape having an annular, enclosed space closed upon itself of which the outer wall and/or inner wall are at least partly transparent. The enclosed space holds the decorative elements freely moving inside of it. The lower ring has holes, while the upper ring has threaded holes. The holes of the lower ring are aligned with threads of the upper ring, while each of the channels of studs are aligned with a hole and threaded hole. Screw hold the two rings and toward the edges of the outer wall and inner wall. While the design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,415 has some element of dynamism in looks due to mobility, it does not offer variety in appearance as such.
EP patent no 1314372 to Philip, discloses a bracelet having a strap with one or more jewels moving in the piece of jewelry. A portion of the bracelet is divided longitudinally into two parts, wherein the guide is formed by the guide slots, which are arranged in mutually facing surfaces of the part and the support part guide members are arranged, which project into the guide slots. The strap comprises means for changing jewels. While the disclosure does offer variation in appearance, the arrangement of opening, changing and assembling is fairly extensive and needing care and skill, which is not “jewelry-like” and discouraging to wearers.
EP patent no 0613344 to Albrecht, discloses a piece of jewelry having an annularly closed bracelet with two or more ring-shaped frame longitudinal members which are in the direction of the axis of the ring axially disposed adjacent one another and at an axial distance from one another. The longitudinal frames are connected to each other with traverse webs. The decorative elements provided glide over the longitudinal frame. However, the piece of jewelry disclosed does not allow the personalization of the jewelry to match the attire of the user as it has no provision for changing the decorative elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,262 to Carl discloses an item of jewelry which includes an elongated mounting base in the form of a straight, curved or angled bar, or the like, of polygonal cross-sectional configuration having one or a plurality of gems longitudinally slidably mounted thereon with each gem including a gem mount having a hollow passageway inter-fitting with the bar to provide sliding movement. The patent discloses that assembly and dis-assembly of the mount needs use of a pliers or an equivalent tool, and this implies that the changeability is not intended to be achievable by the wearer. Also, opening and closing the mount few time shall cause permanent deformation and shall eventually cause mechanical fracture at the edge of the split sleeve of the mount
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,757 to Joseph discloses an article of jewelry with a moveable mounting. The tracks are placed parallel for receiving a sliding gem mounting which move within the tracks of the bracelet. The track and gem both have construction that allows the mobility of the gem. The article of jewelry in this prior art allows mobility of the gems but the construction is complex. The user has to make sure that the construction of the gem fits exactly with the internal construction of tracks. The article of jewelry does not allow the user option of addability and changeability of the elements according to one's wish for matching the attire and the occasion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,415 and 5,165,257 disclose jewelry with modularity and changeability however there is no dynamism or mobility feature.
International application, Publication Number WO2014/032075A1 discloses a jewelry assembly with sliding pendants, having two/three chain rails on which separate interchangeable link charms are slid and held in place. The charms have open tubular loops. The key construction of the clasp is passed through the opening of the tubular loops to be able to assemble the charms on the rails. The construction apparently has mobility; however changeability is with high skill, therefore not meant for the wearer. The opening of the tubular loops is towards the body of the wearer and is likely to cause bruises, when charms move or even when stationery.
It is understood from the foregoing that achieving elegant mobility and easy changeability in a jewelry remains a challenge.
To achieve changeability feature, in particular by wearer, there needs to some non permanent and mechanical arrangement, which is intuitive and simple, allowing the user to himself change the overall appearance of the jewelry. Changeability arrangement, however, is either complex or mars the aesthetics and appearance of the jewelry and results in compromise on basic aspect of the jewelry. Also, such jewelry has less perceived “value”.
Our invention addresses and solves these problems.